International House of Shade: UK
International Big Brother House of Shade: UK was the premier season in the online competition series House of Shade, and began the international format of the Big Brother franchise online. Hosts After being proposed as a one off twist, House of Shade Alumni Monty and Steffen decided to work together to host the first season. General Format Each week, housemates would nominate two other housemates. At least three would be nominated at the end of the week. The housemate out of the final nominees with the most public votes to evict would leave IHOS: UK Twists 2 for 1 Housemate: On night one, Chris T. entered the house, but instead of competing as an individual, he competed with his wife Liana as one housemate known by their ship name Chriana, they would nominate and make decisions together as one and be evicted or win as one, however they had to alternate competing in competitions every week. IHOS Welcome Basket:'''On the opening night, it was revealed that the public gave Chriana the welcome basket, giving them: -Week 1 Immunity from being nominated -2 Immunity Passes to be used at anytime during the game -An Immunity pass played on someone else after nominations were named -A Killer Nomination, a nomination that caused the receiving person, Eric, to be immediately nominated every week he was in the game '''Face To Face Nominations: During week 2, all the nominations were made face to face, meaning that all housemates were made in front of everyone, meaning everyone heard why they were nominated as well. Nomination Canceler:'As a result of winning week 3's challenge, Jevvon got to prevent someone from nominating this week, he chose to prevent Benjamin from nominating. '''Double Eviction/Double Fake Eviction:'During Week 3 there was a Quadruple eviction, meaning that the 4 housemates with the most votes would be evicted instead of just 1, however only the 2 highest vote recievers were evicted, the 2 lowest were fake evicted. 'Intruders:'At the beginning of week 4, new housemates, Allison and David were brought into the house and were also eligible to win the series. 'Save/Replace:'During week 5, 5 initial housemates were nominated to face the public vote, however this power allowed them to save themselves from nomination and replace themselves on the block as well. '''BBUS/BBCAN Week: Instead of following the UK format, week 6 followed the North American format where 1 housemate won Head of Household, nominated 2 people for eviction, and were joined by random housemates to participate in a Power of Veto competition, a power that could be used to save one of the nominees, forcing a replacement, the power to evict would then go to the remaining housemates who voted to evict instead of the public. Nomination Tag: During week 7 the previously evicted housemate, Jevvon, named a housemate who would immediately face eviction, that person then nominated someone that would join them in facing the public vote but would also name the next nominee, this process continued until Big Brother was satisfied. Housemates Nomination History Notes *Note 1: For winning the IHOS: UK welcome basket, Chris and Liana gave Eric a killer nomination, meaning that during his duration in the game, Eric would automatically face eviction, he would also not recieve another nomination point since he was already nominated. *Note 2: As a result of winning the IHOS: UK welcome basket, Chris and Liana were immune from being nominated this week. *Note 3: As a result of Lauren walking on Day 4, those who nominated her for eviction had to make another nomination. *Note 4: After Billy, Eric, Rhea and Samuel were named the initial nominees for the week, Chris & Liana gave an immunity pass that they won from their welcome basket to Billy, making the final nominees for the week Eric, Rhea and Samuel. *Note 5: This week was face to face nominations, meaning that the housemate who won the challenge, Josh, got to decide who nominated over the 3 days. *Note 6: Due to only submitting 1 nomination, Billy gave himself a self-nomination. *Note 7: Thanks to wining this week's challenge, Jevvon got to prevent someone from nominating, and he chose Benjamin. *Note 8: This week was a Quadruple Eviction, so not only did it take 1 nomination to face the public, but also the 4 housemates with the highest votes to evict, were evicted, instead of one, however this was actually a double eviction and a double fake eviction, where the 2 lowest votes recievers were fake evicted. *Note 9: After initial nominees for the week had been named, Chris & Liana used an immunity pass that they won from their welcome basket, leaving them as the only housemates not nominated. *Note 10: As Allison and David entered the house at the beginning of week 4, they were given immunity from being nominated this week. *Note 11: This week only 2 people would be nominating, each nominating 1 person at a time until Big Brother told them to stop. *Note 12: After the house had 5 initial nominees, a competition was held for the Save/Replace Power, granting the winners, David and Madison, the ability to save themselves from nomination and being able to put up any housemate of their choice. *Note 13: This was North American week, meaning that the format would be similar to that of BBUS and BBCAN, with a Head of Household who'd nominate 2 for eviction, a Power of Veto that could be used to save one of the nominees, and the housemates would vote to evict, as Eric was the one to win immunity and used it on himself, there was no replacement nominee. *Note 14: This was the nomination tag, meaning that the most recent evictee, Jevvon got to nominate someone who would immediately face eviction, that person would then name the next nominee and so on and so forth until Big Brother was satisfied. *Note 15: Due to not submitting nominations, Josh and Rhea gave themselves 2 self-nominations each. *Note 16: This week, 2 passes to the finals were up for grabs, 1 that the house would vote on who would receive it, the other one via a competition, everyone else would immediately face the public vote in a double eviction. Allison was elected by the house to get the first immunity pass, and Stevie won the second finals pass. *Note 17: For the finale, the public was voting for who they wanted to win the series, rather than evict. Trivia TBA